All Digidestined,Mobilise!
by Fudo Masaru-Daichi
Summary: All Digidestined gather to fight a new evil that is more dangerous than any Digimon bosses they have met so far.Can they win against this human?Chap 11 is up,12 will be soon if someone gives me an answer to the question I typed inside.
1. The Cause

FM/D: Disclaimer, I don't own Daisuke or any characters although I would like to. Sniff. I do own Ruby Ryuubi though...

* * *

Monday, I asked whether you were coming to my game,  
_"Hey, Hikari! Hey!" "Yes?" "Um, just wondering…Well, are you coming to my soccer game this weekend?"  
_You said you were supporting him in HIS game.  
_"Sorry Daisuke, I'm going to Takeru's basketball game. You won't mind right?" "N-no, of course I won't mind. We're friends after all!"_

I do mind. But it's okay, I think.

Tuesday, I saw you and him holding hands, talking happily,  
_"You're coming to my game?" "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it, I want to support you." "Oh,er," Takeru blushes, "Thanks!"  
_I tried to join in, you ignored me…  
_"Hey guys! What's up!" "Come on, Takeru! We're going to be late!"_

It's nothing. Reassuring myself.

Wednesday, I went to your house, took the route through the park,  
_"Takeru! Over here!" Hikari waves and Takeru waves back, jogging over. "Hi." "Hi, erm, let's sit. Here."  
_Then, I saw you and him… Kissing!

It didn't happen. Lying to myself.

Thursday, I overheard you laughing with them, about me,  
_"Hey, remember that time when he first entered the digital world?" "Yeah! He freaked out when Numemon came out of the vending machine!" Miyako's shocked reply came a mili-sec later, "What!? Our 'brave' leader knows how to freak out?" "Yeah, and that time…"  
_I ran, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.  
_Thump,thump,thump. "Hey, do you guys hear something?" "D-Daisuke? Erm, we were just waitin-" "Shut up!" "Daisuke!"_

Maybe all of you didn't really care.

Friday, you told everyone that you two were together, I didn't believe you.  
_"Erm, guys? I have an announcement to make." "Yeah, erm, Takeru and I are together and officially dating!" "Wow, congratulations!" "N-no way…"  
_You told me to grow up and be realistic.  
_"Daisuke, what's wrong?" "Why you…And HIM!? Why Kari, why?" "Grow up Daisuke! I'm not your 'girl' anymore. Anyways I'm tired and fed up of hearing me being your girl every time!" "Wha…"_

I cracked…And shattered.

Saturday, I didn't appear for my soccer game, you didn't care, didn't know.  
_"Hey Ken, where's Daisuke?" "I don't know, he's late. And Daisuke can only be early for a match, I know him. This is weird…"  
_You were just busy supporting him.  
_"Go, Takeru, GO! YES!" "RIIIIIING!" "My handphone? Hello? Ken? No, I don't know and-YES GO Takeru! Sorry, can you call back later? Beep."_

The darkness was so inviting.

Sunday, you knew yet you didn't care, you thought I was sick.  
_"Guys, chill! He might just be sick-" Ken glares at Hikari, "I thought you knew him better than me. I'm obviously wrong." He stomps off. Iori speaks for him. "Sorry Hikari, but really, soccer is Daisuke's life, literally. I mean, he won't just let a cold stop him from playing, this is serious!"  
_At least, they knew something was up, they cared, you didn't.  
_"Maybe he's still sulking over me and Takeru being together. Whatever!" "Hikari! Wait!" "I don't care! He's always like this making people worry. I've had ENOUGH!"_

And it finally enveloped me.

* * *

FM/D: So what do you think of it? I know the poem/story sucks, but it shows why Daisuke went over...I'm evil...Please review!


	2. They begin to gather:DATS

FM/D: I would really like to own Digimon, but sadly, I don't. Enjoy!

_Hi _: Thought

_Hi_ : Whisper

* * *

The Digidestined begin to gather:DATS

During the DATS Squad time-space…

In some unknown place of the Digital World, a yellow Dragon-type Digimon with red arm bracers sat worriedly in an orange Digivice. An auburn haired man sat quietly on a boulder, staring off into appeared from the Digivice.

"Aniki, whatcha doing?" This time, the man didn't answer, Agumon became even more worried. "Aniki, HELLOOOOO! Aniki! Digital World to Aniki?" "Huh? Oh, Agumon. What's up?" Agumon sighed and flopped onto the same boulder with the man. The great Daimon Masaru had recently been out of it, even in fights with Digimon. He would space out in the middle of punching an Ogremon and snapped back only when he was about to be hit with a Bone Strike. "You sure you okay Aniki, what with your spacing out and all?" "Ya' know Agumon, I've been thinking-" He was interrupted by a snort from Agumon, "okay okay, I know I usually don't do it but honestly! It's been like seven years, okay closer to eight, I know, but you don't expect me to stay acting like a stubborn sixteen-year-old forever! I'm TWENTY-FOUR for goodness sake! Bloody, holy…" And he started to curse colorfully. Agumon waited patiently. "Sorry, but I HAVE matured, anyways back to the subject. I've had a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." "Sayuri's not going to cook fried eggs anymore?" Masaru chuckled, well, tried, it came out as a sort of weird cough. "Naw, something worse." "Then? Are we going to go back? And is that why we are so close the tree computer thing where Yggdrasil is?" "Yes. Are you coming?" Masaru stood up. "Now? To go back to fried eggs? SURE!" His human partner laughed, "Really loving those eggs aren't you? Let's go! Back to pretty boy and the others!"

Meanwhile…

A blond haired man sat at his desk drinking his cup of coffee while typing on his laptop when…"A-ACHOOOO! Sniff." "Have you gotten a cold, Master?" A large blue dog with a red headband asked while handing a box of tissues to him. "Thank you. And no, I just had a feeling someone's talking about me. And from this feeling, I think I can guess who was that someone…"

Now back to Masaru and Agumon…

A few days later, they arrived. Well they HAD seen the tree from the place they were at a few days earlier, so it was impossible to take more than a week to get there. And then, "Aniki, are we gonna climb like the last time we tried to or Digivolve me into RiseGreymon and fly up?" "I won't climb, cause it's too high, but I can't Digivolve you if there's no Digimon around for me to punch! Damn! What in the blazes are we going to do! Huh?" The last sound out of his mouth had probably something to do with the gigantic white and red Royal Knight floating down to them. "Greetings, Daimon Masaru and Agumon. What brings you here?" "Oh, hi Dukemon, erm well, can you fly us up there first? We'll explain later. To all of you and Yggdrasil." Dukemon hesitated. "And yes, I'm not about to destroy Yggdrasil again. Last time I did, it was necessary. Now, BRING US UP TO THE TOP OF THIS FREAKING HUGE TREE!" Dukemon chuckled silently. _You never change much Masaru; your patience needs working on…_

Craniummon was the next Royal Knight they met, who was together with, "BANCHOLEOMON! What are- How- Why?" "Have you finished stammering? Craniummon, have you gotten the picture?" Craniummon grinned evilly. "Of course, I was holding the camera ever since Dukemon told me he would coming up…that, was the most priceless face you ever made, Masaru." The said man who was reddening furiously glared at Dukemon, who glanced back, saw the glare, and decided that it would be best to go back to whistling a weird version of 'The Biggest Dreamer'.

Finally, after a few interruptions which always ended up with Masaru glaring, Dukemon whistling awkwardly and many Royal Knights hiding their grins behind their hands, Masaru reached the top with a still whistling Dukemon. And just before Yggdrasil could greet them, "Will you just stop whistling!? It's getting on my nerves!" Masaru exploded, Dukemon was just nearing the middle section of the song and nearly two minutes of patience from Masaru was stunning. "Yes, thank you Dukemon. Call the rest of the Royals Knights to come up here please. Yes, include BanchoLeomon although he is not one of them. This would be serious if even Masaru would be spacing out in fights from the messages I've been receiving from Agumon." A glare and an awkward grin all it took to start the small fight.

"So, you're saying you're also having the same premo-premonition thing as well, and that if this predicted crisis happens, we'll be in big trouble? What, why are you all staring at me!? I only said the word 'crisis'…oh. Whatever, I need to get home and discuss this with Touma and Yoshino to see if there's anything we can do." Masaru finished, heaving a sigh. He had thought it was all over when they had defeated Yggdrasil. And from the serious look on his face, all the Royal Knights knew, there was a hell of a fight to be fought.

At the old DATS HQ…

"A-Acho! ACHOOO! What's with all-ACHO-the dust in here?" "There's been no one here since-ACHOO-five years ago Aniki." "Oh, figures. Where did-A-ACHOOO-pretty boy say he was living again?" Masaru sneezed again. And again.

When they reached Touma's mansion, Masaru was feeling a bit better but being what people say a natural cluze, he tripped. And did a neat somersault over Relena's head. "H-hi. Say, you look familiar. Are you one of Onii-san's friends? Oh, an Agumon? Hello! Come on in!" And in a dazed state, both of them entered, looking worse for the wear. Relena prattled about school life, how awesome Touma was about medicine and many other things while hugging Agumon.

At first, Touma didn't believe it and called Gaomon to whack him, hard. And after he realized this wasn't a dream and that Masaru and Agumon were glaring at him with a If-I'm-a-dream-then-you-are-Gaomon look, he invited them into his study, clutching his throbbing hand. _"You didn't have to hit hard did you, Gaomon?" "But Master, you were the one who called me to hit hard." "You didn't have to hit SO hard right?"_ A cough interrupted him, "Touma?" "Oh sorry, pardon my rudeness. How was the Digital World?" Masaru grimaced. "Don't be so polite you dolt. You make me sick. Anyways, the scenery was lovely, the Digimon nice enough and for some reason Koromons adore us." "What were you back here for anyway? That time when the Digimon were allowed to return to the human world you didn't want to stay back here."

*Flashback*

"Boy. How I miss Raramon." "And Falcomon" " Gaomon." "Black and white Chessmon." "Kamemon" "Kudamon" "Piyomon…Onii-san…And Agu-chan…" A collective sigh was heard from the DATS Squad members as they lied on the grass. It was their third annual anniversary of when the Digimon and Masaru had returned to the Digital World. "It seems quiet without that blockhead around…Somehow, you can say I miss him in a way…I was paired up with him once after all…" "Yoshino onee-san, can you tell us about Masaru when you first met him?" "You kids are never tired of the same story right? Sigh, fine." Touma perked up. He had never heard that story before, and by the looks of it, Yoshino had told it so many times she was starting to get tired of it. "I was chasing Agumon when we reached the park, and I saw a lot of people wearing black lying on the ground…" Touma's eyes widened as he heard of how Masaru was so cocky, he jumped onto the Kokatorimon's back. Just then, BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Y-Yoshino? You still keep your communicator?" Yoshino blushed furiously and rummaged in her backpack. "There! Found it!" She cried triumphantly and pressed the speaker button. What came out next shocked all of them.

"Yo! How's it going with Ikuto and pretty boy? Oh, and all of you too!" Chika and Yoshino fell over, anime style, at the words 'pretty boy'. While Ikuto and Touma yelled together, "MASARU!?" When they met later at the old HQ, Masaru was grinning like a idiot. "So, the great Daimon Masaru-sama is here. Anything to say?" While Chika was calling her parents and the rest of the DATS squad were crowding around him asking questions, Touma was still kind of shocked. Finally he asked the question, "What are you here for, Masaru?"

The person in question laughed. "I thought you would never ask, pretty boy. Look at the Digi-port and ask 'them'!" Of course the Digimon were standing there! Shouts of delight were literally in the air as humans and Digimon partners ran towards each other. And while the rest of them were preoccupied, Masaru had slipped away, back into the Digital World, only noticed when the flash of the Digi-port alerted them… "Masaru!?"

*End flashback*

Masaru's expression sobered almost immediately. "I'll tell you the reason why I didn't stay later. For now I'll explain why I'm here right now…"

TBC

* * *

FM/D: I only have one measly .Please review or comment,PLEASE!

Masaru: Why did you make me so serious,I'm not serious,HE is!(Points at Touma,who's reading a book)

Touma: (Looks up) Huh?What,Masaru?Can't you see I'm reading?(Resumes reading)

FM/D: Anyways,thanks to ToaKarou for the review!


	3. They begin to gather:Frontier

FM/D: For all KoujixTakuya fans, the chapter about Frontier! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon,although I sorely want to...

/.../ Izumi

//...// Kouichi

... thoughts

* * *

They begin to gather: Frontier

During the Frontier time-space…

A chocolate-brown haired boy sat fidgeting while the maths teacher droned on about an Algebra question. He counted down on his digital watch, three two one…RIIIING! "Oi, Takuya, wanna go play soccer?" "Huh? Sure! Hey, Kouji…KOUJI!" The warrior of Flame practically shrieked at his friend's, erm, check that, BEST FRIEND's ears. "Sheesh! Calm down, Takuya, I'm packing up. Man, when it gets to the end of school week, you're always like this." The chocolate-brown haired boy named Takuya Kanbara laughed, "It's been four years huh? Since we came back from the Digital World, from B-Bokomon and Neemon…" He trailed off, his honey-brown eyes misting over. "Yeah, huh?" Kouji looked closer, Takuya was swaying…or not? "Hey Takuya? You okay? You're swaying." Takuya snapped back to Earth. "Of course, I'm okay! Just spaced out that's all. Come on, we still have a game to play!" He raced off into hallway. "That idiot…Maybe that's why his our leader…" Kouji mumbled, following much more slowly.

THUMP! THUMP, SCUFFLE. "I got it!" Takuya yelled. "Oh no you don't. **I** have it!" Kouji teased, snatching the ball away and running as fast the wind, well he was about to, when he tripped and fell face first into the muddy field. "Ha! I have it, Kouji, you'll never win me!" And he scored a goal. "Man, hey Kanbara! You have to teach me the tricks you use! You're the best on the school team!" Kouji grinned, the goggle-head always had admirers and…They always stalked him. "Erm, sure?" Takuya winked at Kouji. He knew what that wink was, the Please-save-me-from-the-admirers wink. _Okay, okay…_"Takuya? I thought you had some questions about your homework, we'll study at your house 'Kay?" "Okay…Bye guys! See ya all next week!" Kouji went back to the changing room. "Hey! Thanks for back there, Kouji! Anyways wanna come over?" Kouji looked over at Takuya in amazement, "I was just kidding just now. But if it's no trouble-" BUMP! "Surprise! Kouji, you're stinky!" "Now now, Izumi…Please get off onii-san or you'll stink too." Izumi pouted and went over to her boyfriend. "Oh fine Kouichi, but you should have seen his face!"

The four of them were walking along the street. Kouichi and Izumi were invited to come along, much to Kouji's distaste. "Yeah! Izumi, you're sure are the best at surprising people, remember that time, erm, well you…" "Takuya, come on spill it! I don't think I remember." "Eh, that time, after you got your Beast spirit, ah ha ha, on the beach, you, h-hugged Kouji a-and m-m-me…" Takuya trailed off, blushing furiously, while Kouichi threw a mock glare at Izumi. "Awww, come on that was just because you all supported me, encouraged me that's why I could win. I was just trying to thank you two." "Yeah, hey Takuya you're looking pale, you sure you're feeling alright?" "Kouji, you idiot. I'm alright! Didn't you see how I trashed them at soccer? Hey Kouichi, I knew you were on the stands just now watching Kouji and me play soccer, come on! Back me up!" "Eh well, you were fine playing just now, but you do seem a bit-Oi, Takuya, hey! TAKUYA!" The boy in question had slumped against the wall of the building next to them, his eyes staring blankly at nothing. Kouji was nervous, he was alright a few minutes ago but what was happening now? Takuya was mumbling something nearly inaudible. "You okay?"

"B-Bokomon Neemon-Trouble in-Digital World-And our-World-Have to Get-Back S-spirits-Something bad happening…" The ex-leader of the Digidestined collapsed on to the floor, shivering.

"TAKUYA! No, no, Takuya this isn't a joke, get up and grin that stupid grin of yours, come on, I'm begging you, please…" Kouichi and Izumi stared wide-eyed at the once great warrior of Light. This wasn't like Kouji; he wouldn't get on his knees to beg and shake the 'Stubborn goggle-head', as he called Takuya in the Digital World. He would normally stand up, cool and collected, and nudge Takuya with his foot if he felt like it, and say, "Oi, goggle-head, I know you're kidding. Get up right now before I kick your sorry ass." "Erm, onii-san?" "What!?" Kouji snapped at Kouichi. "I-I don't think he's joking. We should get him to his home quickly right?" Kouji sat on the ground in a daze, "Y-Yeah, maybe we should…" Izumi then did what was all of them agreed later, the bravest thing she could have done at that time. She slapped Kouji.

At the Kanbara's house…

"Thanks, Mrs Kanbara." "No, it should be me thanking you three for bringing Takuya back. Who knows what would have happened if you three were not there for him." Takuya had been easy to bring back, Kouji had volunteered to carry him after he got the wake-up slap. Kouichi and Izumi had noticed how cute the two were together_._

_/You know, Takuya's head is lying on Kouji's shoulder. They look UBER CUTE!!!/ _

_//Yeah, and my onii-san's blushing. Actually, I have to admit, he looks cute when he's blushing.//_

_/I think Kouji likes Takuya./ _

_//Not THINK. It is true! Remember just now when Takuya collapsed?// _

_/You're right./_

"Guys," both of them jumped, "we're here."

Currently, Takuya was snoring in his room, Shinya, his little brother, was sitting worriedly on the couch and Kouji was sitting anxiously beside Takuya. _I wonder what happened…_Takuya snored loudly and blew a bubble. Kouji smiled. _He looks cute when he's sleeping, with his mouth slightly open._ Kouji's eyes traveled slowly downwards, smirking slightly, appreciating…Wait, what in the blazes was he doing!? Kouji started. He didn't mean to do it but…In his mind, images played like a slideshow. Images of him playing with Takuya, kissing his cherry-red lips, rocking together on a bed, tasting him, his love… _No no_, Kouji shook his head quickly, _what in the world am I thinking_? And for the rest of the time, he kept his face turned away from Takuya, but still…_ARGH!_ He shook his head again.

Three hours later, Takuya finally woke up. "H-huh? Kouji, what are you doing here? This is…My home!? What am I doing here?" Kouji stared, his mouth wide open_. He's so cute when he's like this…No NO,not now! Everything he said…It didn't make sense. Had he really forgotten? Wait...The Digital World?_ "Takuya! Do you remember what you said? On the street before you fainted?" "What did I say? I fainted!? I don't remember…Hey, Kouji you sure you're alright?" "Wait. Here. And don't you dare do anything while I'm outside." Takuya grumbled but grudgingly complied.

Living room…

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even one word?"

"Nope."

"Does he remember himself fainting?"

"Nope, Izumi."

Kouichi stood up from the couch. "I think it's time to check the train station with the Trailmon again." "I-I don't think it'll work again, Kouichi-kun. You won't remember, s-since…"

"Since he 'left' before us in order to help us evolve to Susanoomon and didn't see us 'demolish' the Trailmon station in order to destroy Lucemon's Chaos Mode." Takuya stated as he walked out of the bedroom calmly. "Taki-T-Takuya! I told you to stay inside!" Takuya raised an eyebrow, "What's with the 'Taki' part of your flustered sentence, and this is my home, I can do whatever I want. And," he narrowed his eyes, "I want to know what happened just now, after my alleged fainting. Every single detail."

10 minutes later…

"So, let me get this straight. I slumped against the wall, mumbled something about the Digital World and fainted. Not to mention Kouji volunteered to carry me. This is freaky. Are you sure KOUJI carried me?" "I know it's kinda weird but, he did carry you." "Fine…" They sat in awkward silence for several minutes. Finally… "It's getting late. My mum will freak if I get home too late." "Same here, let's go, onii-san. We'll meet here again tomorrow to discuss this, Izumi." "Okay,I'll call Junpei and Tomoki." Kouji was led to the door unwillingly, and he happened to glance back. Takuya was staring at him with puppy eyes that were SO cute. And those cute honey-brown eyes were starting to water.

"Ah…Kouichi? Please help me tell my mom I'm having a sleepover here please." "Huh? W-with Takuya?" "What if something else happens to him?" "O-okay… Let's go, Izumi-chan." Once the couple had gotten out of earshot, Izumi danced a victory dance. "Told you they like each other. YES! GIRL POWER!" "Alright, alright. You win, I'm not very perceptive anyway."

"You sure you're okay staying over?" "Sure! Besides, I always bring an extra set of clothes everywhere nowadays, in case something unexpected happens like last time… WAH!" Takuya couldn't take it, those deep dark blue eyes, those soft pale lips, the pale milky skin…Without even thinking, he had leaned across the space between them…And kissed Kouji on the cheek.. "S-Sorry!" Takuya squeaked and blushed. "No, thanks." Kouji smiled at him, kissed Takuya back, and stood up. "I r-really like you," and dashed off to the bathroom. Takuya touched his cheek where Kouji's lips had touched and smiled. "I really like you too…"

TBC

Onii-san is brother if you didn't know. And Aniki is Boss or Big brother, but Agumon means that Masaru is his Boss. Sorry I didn't explain in the last chapter!

* * *

FM/D: So...How was it? And in case you didn't notice, it was Friday! So tomorrow's Saturday!

Kouji: Nice enough...If you didn't make me kiss HIM back!

Takuya: *Cuddles closer to Kouji* But that would make the story more interesting!

Kouji: *Blushes* F-Fine, if you say so...

FM/D: Anyways, I know the second chap. was a bit confusing...But I dun wanna change it!*Cries* Please review! I won't mind if you said it sucked, but PLEASE review!


	4. They begin to gather:Tamers

FM/D: Hey, I know this chap is shorter than the rest but bear with me! Thanks to Lord Pata for the review. Hey, I know that Hikari is OOC, but how else am I supposed to get Daisuke to turn evil? Next one's Adventure and 02 together...I don't really know enough about Tamers so this one's shorter...Anyways-

Kazu: Hurry up already! Disclaimer: Fudo Masaru does not own Digimon or else I'll puke on Takato!

Takato: HEY!

Guilmon: Takatomon, what's 'puke'?

* * *

They begin to gather: Tamers

In the Tamers time-space…

A light brown-haired boy in nightclothes stood in mid-air over what seemed like a battlefield. _Huh? I thought…KUWAAAAH!_ An explosion rocked the ground as he raised his arm to block shrapnel that were flying in every direction. It hurt, a lot. _Owww that hurt. Anyway, something's happening. And the sky_, he looked up, _it looks so dark. But there aren't any clouds in the sky-_ He was interrupted by a shout of "Retreat!" He looked down, and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Thirty-three kids, three adults and forty Digimon partners were huddled behind a huge mass of rock. The five extra Digimon seemed to be extremely nervous save for, _C-CULUMON!? Culumon, I thought you don't have a partner_, he looked closer, and reeled back from shock.

_But t-that's…Me and Guilmon…_ The other Takato Matsuki had numerous cuts on his face and arms, he was also…ten-years-old!? He was like, twelve right now. On his right, Jen-kun was quietly nursing Terriermon's wounds. On his left, Ruki-c-chan was quietly throwing ideas about what to do at Ryo-kun while Renamon was staying still except for occasional winces as Kenta's MarineAngemon tended to his injuries.

_Something really bad's happening, something worse than Mephistomon and the D-Reaper, _Takato thought. He looked amongst the rest of the group and spotted three other kids sporting goggles, two of them identical. Not one of the kids were spared from injuries, not even the Digimon… "Takato-kun?" "Huh?" The Takato in nightclothes spun around trying to find out who called him. As he turned back to the Digidestined, he noticed that they were disappearing… "No, wait! Don't go! Not again…" "Takato-kun? You're bleeding!"

Twelve-year-old Takato Matsuki woke up from his dream to find a very anxious Jeri Katou tending to his arm with a first-aid kit brought from who-knows-where. While Jenyra looked at him weirdly, Ruki looked bored and irritated, and Ryo was trying to flirt with Ruki. "What are YOU guys doing here?" Jenyra looked at him like he was crazy, Ruki sighed. "Don't you know? You were the one who insisted on having anniversary parties for the day our Digimon went back. So why are YOU asking us why are we here?" Takato started, he couldn't have forgotten, had he? "Anyways," Jenyra continued, "maybe you could explain why you were mumbling, 'No, wait! Don't go! Not again…' in your sleep?" "Oh…L-let me dress properly first, please?"

Forty-five minutes later at the breakfast table…

"So, you have these weird dreams lately? Of us being ten-year-olds?" Takato nodded. Ruki frowned, "recount the second one again Takato."

*Flashback*

Takato sniffled, it was raining again, right? But he was sleeping in bed right now…He started. Someone was shouting angrily and he heard a door slam. "Why are they always like this!" "Iori, wait!" So that kid stomping off under him was called Iori…Under him!? He looked down. A purple haired girl and a navy haired boy chased after Iori. "Ken, you know how I feel," Iori turned, "Daisuke's our friend. That fact that he is missing without telling anyone is worrying. And yet Hikari doesn't really care, okay I admit she is cooling down and starting to worry, but Daisuke's our leader, she should have started worrying since the soccer game." _Okay, someone called Daisuke was missing, but what was he leader of?_

"I know…But we can't find him…And it's obvious that he doesn't want us to find him. He left his D-3 and D-Terminal here in the human world and took away the Digi-Eggs to Digivolve Veemon." So there were other Digidestined, and Daisuke was their leader…There was a series of explosions from the north. "Shit! What now?" Ken runs off, and the scene starts to disappear… "Wait for me! Don't go!" Takato woke up, "Was it just a dream? But I'm A-a-a-ACHOOO! Wet…" As he got up, he never realized his gold and white D-Arc's screen flickered to the various functions it had, lingering moments longer on the Radar function and then went blank.

*End Flashback*

Takato finished, frowning slightly, "I had a dream similar to this…Before I created Guilmon and became a tamer…It was raining too. I saw Ruki-cha-" Ruki glared at him. "I-I mean Ruki and Renamon, they had just defeated a Digimon. Renamon absorbed the data and R-Ruki turned around and looked at me. That was when I woke up…"

"So, it should be real. Since…I think know this Ken kid. What did he look like?" Ryo decided to abandon flirting halfway through the recount when he heard Ken's name. "Erm, he was slightly thin and pale, navy haired and I think he had purple eyes…" "Is he okay! Is he fine? He's not hurt right? Not sick?" Takato shook his head nervously. "Oh, okay then…" "Is someone worried?" Ruki teased him, and everyone flinched. This wasn't like her usually… _Everyone is acting oddly today_, Takato thought.

At the park where Guilmon usually hid…

"But I really want an ice-cream!!!" Jeri pleaded. "Me too! Me too!" Suzie whined, "chocolate-chip! And strawberry on a cone!" "Oh fine…" Both boys grumbled and headed towards the ice-cream cart. "Am I dreaming or is everyone acting oddly today, Jen?" "I don't know, you've been having these dreams since when again?" Takato frowned and thought hard, "first one was on…Last Wednesday, about someone…Was he called Masaru? Second one was about the Daisuke guy on last Sunday…Third one was on Friday, about someone called Takuya. And currently the worst scenario one's today." They took the ice creams and went back, Jeri and Suzie squealing as they walked up with the ice creams. "Thanks onii-san!" "Thanks Takato!" Jeri kissed Takato and went back to play with the others, laughing at his crimson red face.

"Whoa! You're one lucky kid aren't you, to get kissed by the one you have a crush on…" Takato's face shone ten different shades of red, "sh-shut up!" Jen roared with laughter. "I'll be with the rest if you need me. You're really like Dukemon aren't you, you're also red in colour!" Jen dodged the punch sent his way and ran to the others. Takato sat down on a bench and licked his chocolate ice cream. "Even Jen's like this. I don't know what will happen next, maybe this change will be good," and licked his ice cream again, still blushing from the kiss. He stared at the ice-cream, "chocolate ice cream's Guilmon's favorite…I wonder what he is doing now…Guilmon…"

Meanwhile…

"ACHOOOOOOOO!" Guilmon sneezed and blew Terriermon off his feet. "Culu~ Are you alright Guilmon? Culu~!" Culumon asked curiously while turning a somersault in the air. "Naw, I'm ok, Takatomon always say that if I sneeze like this, someone's talking about me!" "TAG! Guilmon, you're IT! HAHA!" Lopmon squealed as Guilmon lumbered after her. "Oi, Lopmon, get back here, WOAH!" Guilmon tripped and fell into a puddle. Renamon smiled, not one day was boring when she was with Culumon and the rest of the Digimon. But still…Renamon looked at the sky, "Ruki…"

TBC

* * *

FM/D: Please review, I only have four reviews so far...

Ruki: *Tapping foot* Soooooo, you made me tease Ryo. Not that it's bad, but teasing is DEFINITELY out of my personality.

FM/D: Oops... I'm sorry...Byebye!Wait for the next chapter!


	5. They begin to gather: Adventure and 02

FM/D: I know I haven't posted any new chapters this two days,I'm really really sorry,I didn't know what to write for this chappie...Yeah and-

All Digidestined: GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

FM/D: WAIT!

Thanks to **Lord Pata** and yes,attacking his weak point was the fastest. And there was an enemy who was watching so,that bastard(EXCUSE ME!) took advantage of Daisuke's temporary weakness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only my OC, and I made him suffer real bad, so you would know what will happen if I...Own Digimon!MUAHAHA!

* * *

They begin to gather: Adventure and 02

During the Adventure 02 time-space…

BAM! "Damn! Where is Daisuke? He didn't even bring his goggles, MY goggles!" "Calm down Tai. He probably forgot." After seeing that Ken was getting a tad too worried, Miyako (His girlfriend) had called the rest of the Digidestined to meet at Daisuke's place. Jun had very worriedly told them that his door was locked.

*Flashback*

A very worried Jun had opened the door, saw that it was Tai, and had thrown herself onto him sobbing out the much-needed details. Daisuke had come back from school surprisingly early on Friday (seeing that he had a practice session), locked himself in his room and had not appeared since. All she saw was a flash of light from the gap under the door, then…Silence.

They had used the hard way to get in: knocking down the door. What they saw inside shocked them. Pictures of Hikari were on the wall, the cupboard, everywhere, some hand drawn and others blown up photos. In fact, the only space left uncovered was the space behind the computer, which was a dusty blue. The computer was still in screensaver mode and Miyako accidentally bumped the mouse to a slightly different position. At that exact moment, every one who saw the computer screen knew three things. 1) Daisuke had gone to the Digital World (1). 2) They couldn't call him or text him and 3) He still really liked Hikari, but…Takeru and Hikari's 'get together' had really made him mad. And so that…

*End Flashback*

"…Explained why some of my pictures were half ripped off the walls. His Digivice and D-terminal were also on the table. Veemon wasn't there, not really surprising. The really surprising thing was that, the Digimentals that he got weren't in the Digivice." Miyako bit her lip. "Not in it as in…He took the Digi-eggs to the Digital World!?" "Yeah, he wrote in his diary that he didn't go to the Digital World on Friday cause he wanted to see if Hikari here, cared for him at all." This time, the holder of the Crest of Friendship answered. "Apparently, Daisuke saw something that make him think that she didn't. Though how and what he saw I'm not sure."

Hikari gulped, visibly shaken, "then, that weird guy I saw that day…" "What!? What weird guy, when did you see him?" "That day when Takeru was having his basketball game…"

*Brief Flashback*

After the phone call, Hikari noticed a weirdly dressed teenager in an oversized jacket, muttering, "No, she wouldn't…But just now she did…" over and over again. "Excuse me, but are you alright?" The boy started, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay…I'll be going right now…" Hikari stared as the boy hurried away, nearly tripping over his own feet with his hood up. As she turned back to the game, she never noticed a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of hatred glaring at her. "Both of them will pay…I swear it won't end just like this…" A cloaked someone came out and accompanied him, and they teleported in a flash of light.

*End Brief Flashback*

"So you're guessing that the weirdo is Daisuke?" Hikari nodded, still frowning, "but according to Jun here, Daisuke never came out. How in the world did he go to the match?" "ARGH! Who knows what he could do!" Tai shouted, still shaking the goggles in his hand. "It was all my fault…I made him like this, by dating Takeru…" "I have to admit the drawn pictures are nicely erm, drawn?" "MIYAKO!" They shouted in unison. "Okay okay, hey, can I look through his diary for a sec?" "Sure." Jun handed her brother's diary to Miyako.

"Hey everyone, look at his first entry! Come on!" The Digidestined crowded around the couch where Miyako was sitting.

The first entry went like this in clumsy handwriting,

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of school. It went quite well actually, I made a new friend. Her name is Hikari Kamiya. I don't usually remember people's names accurately, but Hikari was, is so pretty. I think I'll damn myself if I forgot such a pretty girl's name.

It must have been weird, my first friend is a GIRL! But I don't mind, I don't care whether the boys laugh at me. At least Hikari took the first step of being a friend, they didn't. Jun will laugh at me if I told her though. Her brother, finally having a friend that is a girl! She would most probably remember what I said last time and probably taunt me with that sentence that was shouted at her. I remember too. "I DON'T NEED FRIENDS THAT ARE WIMPY GIRLS!" Yeah, ironic isn't it. I'm so awesome, haha…

Oh, Diary. You must have noticed that I said Hikari's my FIRST friend. Yeah, well, first friend in this school anyway. I'm gonna try out for the soccer team tomorrow. Hopefully I'll make some more friends. I mean, being in the soccer team's way cooler than being in the computer club. Well, that's the team that has the famous TAICHI KAMIYA in it! Saying of Kamiya, isn't Hikari's surname Kamiya as well? Which means that Hikari's his sister!?

Oops, Jun's shouting at me to come out and have dinner. Probably some weird take-out that she picked up on the way home. Dad's watching soccer again, I won't join him though, he's drunk. (2) Well, it's bye for now.

Daisuke Motomiya

* * *

Jun and the Digidestined nearly cried there and then. They all had various thoughts.

Jun: I didn't know I intimidated him. I wouldn't have laughed at him, well, probably…

Tai: I didn't know he was such a lonely kid. His laugh, I always thought he had no worries about being happy. And he seems to have a very perceptive view of things.

Matt: No wonder he said the Digimental of Friendship was probably meant for the one with the least friends…

Mimi: Poor Daisuke…

Joe: Poor kid…At least I wasn't that lonely…

Izzy: I always thought that Daisuke was an ignorant, rash kid like Tai, always obsessed with soccer, looks like I was wrong.

Sora: Poor Daisuke, being so lonely must have been bad…I wouldn't want to be him.

Iori: He's really like me. Both of us chose to hide from the problem and protect our selves in different ways, I didn't want to make friends in case they hurt me…He put a smile on his face just not to make anyone worried…

Miyako: And of all the worst things, I used to LAUGH at him…I'm sorry Daisuke…

Ken: He-He's just like me, that's why he helped me and invited me into their group…We both understood what it felt like to be lonely. To be without friends…

Takeru: I-I…What did I do…It's obvious that he liked 'Kari from the beginning.

Hikari: Why Daisuke…Why did you like me from the start…

Miyako wiped her eyes and turned the pages quickly to the entry on the day Takeru came…The day Daisuke got Veemon for a partner.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hmph, there's this guy named Takeru that came to our class as a newbie. Not that I would really mind, but he started to hit on MY Hikari when they saw each other at the lockers. That's like a few steps from the front doors! Enough about him, anymore and I'll explode! There's only one thing I like about him though, he said, "That kid, Daisuke, is he related to Taichi-san? He plays soccer pretty well." Hah! I'm like The great Taichi, take that!

But Taichi-senpai says I'm like a clone of him. Take that back, I'm the ONLY clone of Taichi-senpai! He even gave me his goggles! Earlier, we went to some weird place called the Digital world with some sort of portable machine and a portal called Digi-port. That place is actually nice, but if I see that pack of Numemon again, I'm gonna whip their sorry asses together with Veemon! No one gets away from making me look bad in front of Hikari-chan! Veemon's my Digimon partner apparently, and boy, is he awesome! When he 'Armor Digivolves' into Flamedramon, no one can beat us! I saved Hikari-chan before T.N. erm…Or was it T.C.? Whatever, I saved 'Kari before T.J. could, so take that T.C.! Daisuke SCORES! So what if you came together before with 'Kari-chan to the Digital World, huh? I score FIRST!

I'm getting tired, it's 10 already. Goodnight!

Daisuke Motomiya

* * *

"What did I do…To him? I-I'm horrible!" Hikari burst into sobs at the thought that she, the ex-holder of the Crest of Light, bringing darkness not light, to Daisuke. "Yeah, only now you realize what you did." Iori stomped out of the door. Ken and Miyako looked at each other and bolted after him. "Iori must have that pent up in him for a long time now," Izzy commented. They sat in awkward silence on the couch until…

BOOM! Ken and Iori sped past the still open front door towards the stairs, Miyako following behind. "Hey, Miyako! What's happening?" Miyako paused ,panting. Although Miyako was screaming at them, they could only hear two words through the explosions, but the two words were enough.

"He's here."

The Digidestined ran down the path to the soccer field near the Motomiya's flat. Some one was standing surprisingly steady on the fence railing, giving orders to the Champion and Ultimate Digimon he was commanding. "Hm?" He turned his head slightly to glance at them. "Well, well. What do we have here…" Daisuke turned to them, a smirk plastered on his face.

TBC

* * *

(1)I 'conveniently' made Daisuke have a Digi-port at his house. Okay, I know there isn't one but,how is he going to use any other Digi-port without anyone seeing him?

(2)I made him have family problems.I'm evil, yes I know...

* * *

Daisuke: HEY! I don't SMIRK! Ken does, well, he did in the past...

Ken:...(FUME)I did, as you ...(Smirk) I was the Digimon Emperorat that time,DAISUKE!!!Damn you Daisuke,come back HERE!  
(Starts chasing Daisuke)

Daisuke: Please anyone, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!I'm sorry Ken,REALLY!NOOOOO!

FM/D:Hehe...Okay,I know I'm really evil(I think I am...) But please review!


	6. Daisuke

FM/D: Wow, the second chapter in one day...I'm tired. And yeah, this chapter is short as well. Now answering reviews*Click,click*

**Lord Pata: **I know Daisuke's overreacting,but how else...Nevermind. T.K.'s just feeling guilty cos; Explanation: Takeru confessed first to Hikari so if he didn't like Hikari, yeah Daisuke still would have stood a chance. But not really his fault.

**PrincessJaded: **Yeah,I thought it would be cool but apparently it came out wrong. Erm, sorry that Dai is so freaky. But he IS evil...Thanks for the suggestion!

… Telepathy

* * *

Daisuke's POV

I couldn't help but smirk at the bunch of wimps in front of me, I mean, the bunch of pathetic fools who called themselves the Digidestined! I can't believe I was even one of them at first! As to why they came, I know. Of course, destroying buildings and stuff would cause a huge racket and they'll come running to the source, me.

Of course, the fact that it was raining didn't really help my mood. I was watching the view from a nice place, the top of the fence railing around the soccer field. The rainy weather spoiled the beautiful fireworks and the occasional bloom of fire, dampening the whole scene. **…Damn which god who made today a rainy day**. I heard feet running over the squelchy field. Who else? I pretended to be surprised. "Hm?" I turned a little so that I could look at them from the corner of my eye. They looked tired, probably ran without doing a proper workout. Tai-senpai always said that-

**Concentrate, holder of the Digimental of Miracles. You hate them, do you not?**

I grumbled mentally while turning to the so-called Digidestined. "Well, well. What do we have here…" To them, I was still smirking. I wasn't, I was… Talking.

**Calm down Destroyer, it was only a slip of the tongue.** Okay, poetic phrases about destruction, saying weird, difficult-to-understand phrases, how much am I going to change? Or was it my other personality?

Black Veedramon, nicknamed Destroyer, seemed to know what I was thinking, we were communicating telepathically after all. How Destroyer found out HOW to do telepathy, I dunno.(1)

**What I think, young Miracle Crest holder, is that THIS, is your original personality.** I grunted, still a teeny bit confused, and concentrated on what Matt was throwing at me with his mouth.

Digidestined's view…

Daisuke was wearing some sort of black cloak with the sign of the Digimental of Miracles in red emblazoned in the middle. He was wearing slightly tinted goggles that were the exact ones that smashed in the Digital World when he went the first time (1). His armor was midnight blue, with the chest plates and shoulder plates having gold trim, the leather belt had, to their horror and mostly Ken's, a whip with spikes and some Dark Spirals stored safely in a translucent pouch. He still wore gloves, but they weren't yellow anymore. It was indigo, with gold trim again. He was wearing the armor over a skin-tight body suit with black boots. Currently, Matt was yelling at Daisuke, but the latter didn't seem to be listening.

"Grunt." "…You don't deserve to have my Crest, you son of a bitch! You don't know how worried we were!"Matt paused for breathe and concentrated. "Were you even LISTENING!?"

Daisuke shook his head, appearing amused, "Nope! I was listening…Not to you, to my…Friend. Ah, speak of the devil, he's here."

The Digidestined turned to see a dark Veedramon walking towards them. It was black all over except for a few parts of grey on his snout, stomach and arms. His horns and claws were dark grey with a bit of black on the tips. The 'V' on his stomach was a dark blue.

**Ah, Digidestined, it is a great honor to meet you.** A loud voice spoke in their minds as Destroyer broadcasted his voice over the entire field. The Digidestined staggered back in shock while Daisuke winced.

Daisuke again…

**I told you before, it seems amazing and really powerful if you do it loudly, but it hurts when it's loud! **I mind-yelled at Destroyer.

**Sorry…But I had to tell them that way. Wasn't the looks on their faces priceless, young Miracle?**

I snorted but silently agreed and proceeded to introduce Destroyer. **Next time, don't include me in your 'hellos'.**

I looked back to the Digidestined. "So what do you think of my partner, Destroyer? Nice, isn't he?" Tai stared me in the eye. Frankly, I was close to being freaked out.

"Yes, he is nice, compared to YOU!" I flinched. He seemed to notice, and continued ranting about how stupid I was to mind Hikari's ignorance, T.K.'s relationship with her and how much of an idiot I was to just leave. And I was just ending the show of fireworks. Actually Master's plan had worked. He had told us to draw them there and do something to demoralize them. I knew the perfect plan, and told him.

"So, all of you are planning to stop me?" It was time to deal the final blow and return to Master. …More flowery words, my original personality must be extremely clever, DAMN!

"Of course! Aren't we going to, guys?" Tai shouted. A chorus of "YEAH!" and "OF COURSE!" came from the group. I narrowed my eyes. They were getting really irritating…

"With bare fists, stones from the field and no Digimon at all?" I mocked them. Finally, another priceless look on their faces.

"Huh? What do you mean by- A-AGUMON!" And as each Digimon was un-gagged and shouted for their respective partners, I grinned. Then, the noisy part…

"YOU BASTARD! HAWKMON SAVED YOU ONCE!IS THIS OW YOU REPAY US!?"

"WHAT DID PATAMON DO TO YOU!"

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE OUR LEADER, GUESS I'M WRONG! GET ARMADILLOMON DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"GATOMON DIDN'T HURT YOU AT ALL!WHY DAISUKE! JUST, JUST PUT HER DOWN **NOW**!"

"I PITIED YOU AT FIRST WHEN I HEARD WHAT YOU WROTE,BUT OBVIOUSLY CHANGED!GIVE ME BACK GABUMON!"

The comments actually didn't hurt until…

"ALTHOUGH YOU SAVED ME, IT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO CAPTURE WORMMON,DAISUKE MOTOMIYA,YOU-YOU BLOODY BASTARD!GET DOWN HERE SO THAT I CAN PUNCH SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

I flinched, Ken was really freaking out from seeing Wormmon dangling in the air, helplessly waving his little legs. I was freaking out from being insulted and hearing my full name from Ken. It was really time to go.

"I can't." I heard myself say. The Digidestined froze. It was like watching a movie, like I wasn't really there. "I can't." I/My body repeated.

"I can't turn back. I only have this option to choose: Follow Master. I-I'm really sorry." And then, I turned my back on the whole team; and Ken. There was another option not mentioned, to go back. But I was too afraid, afraid that they would ignore me because of what I did. And besides, Hikari…I couldn't face her. They must have found my diary by now, judging from Matt's words, and known everything.

I turned away from everything I knew and jumped onto the grass on the other side of the fence, motioning the Dark Metalgreymons carrying the Digimon to follow. Except for Veemon, now I am truly…

Alone.

TBC

* * *

Daisuke: I am NOT that evil and freaky. Right, Ken?

Ken: Yeah but sadly...

FM/D: I'm the writer of this particular fanfic. I can make you do whatever I want, including...

Daisuke: What? HUH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*Smack*

Ken: OW! Why did you smack me! HERE!

*SMACK*

Daisuke: OOOOOOOOOW! I didn't hit you that hard!

FM/D: And so they continue...

Daisuke and Ken: FUDO MASARU!

FM/D: Oops. Anyway again,please review! Thanks!


	7. Digimon Next

FM/D: Thanks to...

**PrincessJaded:** Thanks for the great chapter comment, that really got me going! The master's a really bad...Sigh, ok, I'll tell you. He's a human. And somehow he found out how to teleport and use telepathy and stuff, so he taught some of the skills to Destroyer...Get it?

**ToaKarou: **Dai's a nice guy, so dun throw glue sticks at him please?

FM/D: And now, say hello to Shou's new girl friend...Mikae Fujiwara. (I made up the name so I don't think it makes sense in Japanese.)

Mikae Fujiwara: Hi! And now, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or else Taichi would have died or something in the middle of the series.(Look at what I did to Ruby.)

* * *

Digimon Next…(It's like, FINALLY!)

At the game arcade near the train station, an ebony haired, hyperactive boy impatiently tapped his foot while the girl next to him pleaded him to calm down and be patient. Finally she had enough.

"Rugi-kun! Please, we're the ones being early!"

"So what? They become VIPs all of a sudden and we have to wait? No way, Ami-chan!"

"TSURUGI TATSUNO!"

The boy known as Tsurugi cringed. Although they had dated for three years, he still didn't know how she could be so angry at times. Okay, so he HAD matured in the Digital World, but what good that place had done to Ami Kitajima? He only thought that it only made her less shy to voice out her opinions and more courageous. Bad for her boyfriend, especially a hyperactive and trouble-making one like Tsurugi.

"Hi, Tsurugi nii-san! Sorry that I'm late." A young boy wearing a huge hat that covered his head ran up to the bickering couple.

"Yo, Yuu. You ready and alright?" Yuu Inui grinned, yes; he was less shy now all right.

"Yeah, the doctor gave me the all-clear yesterday."

"Now to wait for Shou and his new girlfriend." This was new news to Ami, who thought she knew all about Shou and everyone's love relationships.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Tsurugi cringed again. He apparently forgot to tell her that Shou had found a new friend four months ago. And yet again, the arcade rang out with the now familiar shriek.

"TSURUGI TATSUNO!!!"

A blonde haired boy and his auburn haired girlfriend winced as they heard the shriek from inside the train station. "Told you." Shou Kahara murmured to his girlfriend. Mikae Fujiwara giggled. She looked almost exactly like Ami, except that her hair was the colour of honey and her eyes were a very light blue.

"They seem like fun." Was her answer. Shou sweat dropped as Mikae spotted the trio and began pulling Shou enthusiastically towards them.

"Yo, Shou. Finally!" Tsurugi spotted Shou and waved happily. "Um," was his only reply.

"A distraction for Ami, it seems…" Yuu noted as Ami stomped over and started questioning, *clears throat*, erm, asking Shou about keeping his new girlfriend a secret. Tsurugi waited for the asking to end. Ten minutes later, it did not. And then, it was Tsurugi's turn to scare the birds away.

"SINCE EVERYONE IS FINALLY HERE, CAN WE GO SEE RUBY AND NORUN NOW? MS. AMI KITAJIMA!!!"

Ami flinched, "okay okay, coming!"

In the Digital World…

"No-Norun-chan, you sure I should be wearing this? I feel like a weirdo. Everyone's staring at me…" Ruby Ryuubi was really getting uncomfortable as he massaged the scar on his forehead. It was getting itchy from the wig he was forced to wear by Norun Mikihara, AKA Yggdrasil's conscience. She sure changed a lot in three years.

Norun slapped his hand away from his forehead. "Of course! You look uber cute in that skirt! Erm, MY clothes…"

* * *

FM/D: Note that it's HER skirt and that my OC is really uncomfortable. Reader, you should know by now what Norun means. If not, continue.

Ruby Ryuubi: I HATE YOU!

* * *

Norun had worn a purple wig with a loose ponytail and one of Ruby's black, sleeveless shirts with white trim. She wore black wristbands courtesy of Ruby and long black pants which were getting hotter and hotter, due to the sunny skies overhead. On her feet, she wore white sneakers with dark blue highlights. They had agreed to exchange necklaces to make each other look more like…Each other. So now she was also having a plain silver necklace with two black and white feathers on it. On Ruby's belt hung the two Digivices that he owned. One purple colored, held a re-created Neo, second yellow and orange, a happy-go-lucky Agumon.

Ruby, on the other hand, had been forced to wear a blond wig with a sky blue hair band, a white blouse with a glittering heart design and a short blue skirt. He had to take Norun's sling bag as well, slipped a silver bracelet on his wrist, her silver necklace with a blue glittering heart attached on his neck and worn her, sadly, one size too small white sneakers with glittering rainbow highlights.

One would think that a boy could not possibly look exactly like a girl, well, until Norun dragged him out to pierce his ears and forced him to wear make-up. Now he was wearing silver earrings with little wings dangling off them. Actually, he was the one who chose them.

*Flashback*

"NOOOOOO! NOT BOTH EARS, NORUN, HELP! NO-YEOW!"

Ruby sat down on the bench, massaging his ear lobes. "How could I have agreed to come out…"

Norun plunked herself down. "Actually, it'll be easy being you. All I have to do is to look cool, keep quiet most of the time, and help you with administration things. Hey, I just found out plunking down is really fun! Wanna try?"

Ruby stared at her, then past her. "I want those…"

"Huh? What? Those wing earrings thing? No way I would really wear those-"

"My ears, my rules. I already pierced BOTH of my ears thanks to you, so let me make the choice this time." He snapped at Norun. He went over, picked them up, promptly paid for them and stomped off to their mansion-palace thing.

"Oops."

*End Flashback*

"Lucky our heights have only two centimeters difference. Also, that layer of make-up should hide the cross-scar on your face. Our eyes are the same blue," Norun started ticking things off on her fingers, "so it shouldn't require contacts. …Wait. Where are your goggles?"

Ruby/Norun blinked. "In my bag."

Norun/Ruby gasped, "Thank goodness, Ruby!" She plucked out the goggles and set them on her wig. "How's that?"

* * *

FM/D: And from now onwards, Ruby will be 'Norun', and Norun will be 'Ruby'! Ta ta!

* * *

Norun blinked again, "slightly off, Ruby." And as she reached up to adjust the position, she whispered, "they're here."

"HEY, Ruby! Do you really need Norun to adjust your goggles! I don't need Ami-chan to do MINE for sure!" Ami whacked him on the head. "OW!" " 'Cos you only wear them in the Digital World, idiot!" Ami ran up to Ruby. "Sorry Ruby, he's really an idiot."

Ruby half-smiled at Ami, "I know," he said softly, "it's been hard on you."

"Huh? Why is your voice so soft today?"

"He has a slight cold and a sore throat, Ami-chan. Don't worry, I made sure he drank his medicine, so now he's slightly sleepy." Norun chirped, "although we'll need to go back earlier though."

All three girls, erm, two girls and a bored boy, shared an, "awww. Too bad!" before looking mischievously at the boys, *clears throat* two boys and a giggling inwardly girl.

"This is going to be a LONG trip," Shou sighed.

TBC

* * *

Ruby Ryuubi: Daichi is SOOOOOOOOOOO dead. I already put up with the two scars, now this. WHAT'S NEXT!?

FM/D: Erm, things are going to be confusing? Since the next chappie will include lotsa people falling from the sky?

Ruby: YOU!

FM/D: Yeah? In the next chapter,Masaru tries to punch you and sadly you managed to dodge. Maaaan,I really wanted to see a black eye...

Ruby: Okaaaay, you're not bad at all.

FM/D: Please re-

Ruby: REVIEW! Always to same sentence! Change it!

FM/D: Erm, please press the button in the middle and type? Ehhhh, and press the button at the bottom too.

this button is more important And below! Just right here!


	8. Portals: Part 1

FM/D: A slight description of my OC, Ruby Ryuubi is below…Enjoy the continuations! Look at my profile page if you want a VERY brief summary of Digimon Next.

* * *

Ruby Ryuubi

Hair: Indigo, long, in a loose ponytail.

Eyes: Amethyst

Clothes: See Chap. 7 when Norun wears it.

Personality: Usually shy, polite and never does anything stupid. During Digimon battles he changes completely into a 'Takuya' type of person.

Digimon:

Neo- See wikipedia description and modify the character a bit to make THIS Neo, cheerful, absent-minded and…Clumsy.

Agumon-Like Masaru's Agumon, he's always hungry and very noisy.

* * *

DATS (Continued)

"So, you're saying that something bad is happening in the Digital World and that it'll involve our world too? Come on, we've defeated Yggdrasil thanks to you, what else could be worse? Masaru? HELLO! Earth to Masaru!" The man in question blinked, he didn't realize he was thinking so deeply.

* * *

FM/D: They're in the living room thing, near the front door of the mansion. I think it's called the living room…

* * *

"Aniki's been like that most of the time," Agumon looked up from his third plate of sugar rolls and shrugged. "So now I'm used to it."

"You, thinking and spacing out during battles? Like I'm going to believe that." Touma muttered under his breath, unfortunately heard by Masaru. And for the next half an hour, he was treated to a lecture by Masaru about how much he had matured in the Digital World, if he didn't feel uneasy he wouldn't even be here in TOUMA's house right now. He stayed back that time just to make sure the Digital World could function okay without him and that if Touma didn't believe him, he could make Masaru swear that he won't fight with his fists again.

"Wow." Was all Touma could say. Gaomon nodded in agreement. "You're really serious about this, right?"

"T-That part about swearing I won't fight wasn't serious, it just…Burst out cos' I was really frustrated. No one really believed me, the stubborn street fighter-What?" Touma and Gaomon were goggle-eyed from the part where Masaru admitted he was stubborn. "WHAT! I knew you all were talking how stubborn I was. No one really believed that I had matured…"

DING DONG!

"I'll get it, Master." Gaomon padded to the front door and saw the entire DATS Squad plus Suguru and family for a split second before they squeezed in and tripped.

**Predicted outcome:**

Gaomon. Is. Squashed.

"Gaomon! Are you alright?" Touma hurried over while Masaru glared at the one who called the team over. "AGUMON! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!" But before Masaru could even bat an eyelid, a Digital Gate opened and sucked him in. Touma blinked, before he and the pile of people and Digimon got sucked in as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frontier (Continued)

Izumi stood up, "okay. So now that everyone is here, we can start the discussion of what we are going to do next." She sat back on the couch next to Kouichi. Takuya was cuddling next to Kouji while Tomoki and Junpei sat on the remaining couch, wondering what the heck would they do next.

Tomoki and Junpei had heard the story from Kouichi and Izumi respectively. The younger one blinked while Junpei gawked at Takuya and Kouji. He had been doing it since the moment he sat down. "WILL YOU JUST CUT IT OUT! IT'S FREAKING SCARY!" Kouji yelled.

Junpei blinked, "oh. So, you and Takuya are officially together huh?" The warriors of Light and Darkness glared at Izumi.

"We told you to leave THAT PART OUT!"

Izumi giggled nervously, "I couldn't help it!" She peeked at the boys beside her. "It's seems that Takuya's okay with it though."

Everyone looked at Takuya and sweatdropped. He was clinging onto Kouji's right arm like a koala bear and had slept in that position. Kouji nudged his boyfriend gently.

"Taki, wake up. Hey, it's not time to be sleeping now."

Takuya shifted slightly and clung closer. "Five more minutes, Kou-kun."

Kouji blushed, "b-b-but, we have to discuss where to go…"

Takuya opened one eye sleepily. "The train station, where else?" He yawned and held his arms out to his love. "Carry me, please?"

At the train station…

Kouji was carrying Takuya piggy-back while Izumi and Junpei sniggered quietly behind them. Kouichi pointed to the lift door, "now what?"

Takuya mumbled into Kouji's shoulder, "we get in the stupid lift and let it take us down or something?"

"Did you say something, Taki-kun? Huh?" Junpei tried to imitate Kouji and Izumi cracked up, laughing very hard. Takuya frowned and growled.

"WE GET IN THE BLOODY LIFT AND LET IT TAKE US DOWN TO THE LAST FLOOR, IDIOTS! YOU DEAF OR WHAT!?" Everyone shut their mouths promptly and shook their heads.

"Good." Takuya got off Kouji's back and walked into the lift. "Coming?"

The Digidestined nodded determinedly and followed. Suddenly, the lift door closed by itself."What is happening-AAAAAAAAAAH!" Izumi screamed before being sucked into a portal. The rest got sucked in soon after.

Takuya stiffened when he took out his handphone. It disappeared and changed in a flash of light. "Th-This is…Our D-Scanners! Which means…" His red and black D-Scanner's screen flickered once before the static settled into a familiar face. "Agunimon! Hey guys, they're back!"

Kouichi bit his lip. "Who's back?" His eyes widened slightly as he too took out his D-Scanner. "LOWEMON!"

Lowemon winced slightly. "You sure have a loud voice, Kouichi. Influence from Izumi?"

Fairymon and Izumi pouted. "Why blame it on us?"

"Chakmon! Hey, Junpei, is Blitzmon back?"

"He sure is! Hiyas!"

"Wolfmon, Garmmon, good to see you again."

Takuya and Agunimon cleared their throats, "guys?" They pointed downwards at a rapidly approaching light. "Rough landing. So, permission to do it?"

"YEAH!"

"HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

TBC

* * *

FM/D: Yeah I know it's short. And luckily for Ruby my OC, his narrow escape from Masaru's fist comes two chapters later.

Ruby: *wipes sweat off forehead* Phew.

FM/D: But I might want him to get punched... It's really hard to decide.

Ruby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Masaru: While their are busy chasing each other, please do the review thing.*Pokes Touma*

Touma: WHAT!? I'm reading the report on Mega level Digimon and their attacks!

Masaru: Whatsa 'Review'?


	9. Portals: Part 2

FM/D: Enjoy! It's a bit short,but it was either that or don't update at all. Happy New Year!

* * *

Tamers (Continued)

"I wonder when this will end…They're all acting weird, maybe I am too…" Takato muttered. He stared up the slope where Culumon and Guilmon lived in the shed and fingered his gold trim D-Arc, "I really wonder how he's doing now…Huh?" The D-Arc had flickered once and settled to the Radar function. Except that it wasn't what he thought as first.

"Digital Gate…Radar? Wonder what that does, there's something blinking. Let's see…" Jen noticed Takato acting weirdly, staring and poking at his D-Arc so he went over to him.

"What's up with the D-Arc and you, Takato?" Takato yelped and jumped three feet into the air, literally. He was too engrossed with the three new functions he had found, so he hadn't heard Jen creeping up on him.

"J-J-JEN! You freaked me out! I-I just found that my D-Arc has three new functions and was just trying them out. The new ones are Card Data, Digital Area Basic Map and Digital Gate functions. Currently, the Digital Gate function's the one that's bothering me."

The rest of the Tamers had gathered around by now and were busy checking their D-Arcs. However, only Takato's had the three functions. And everyone was thinking…

"If that function called Digital Gate Radar allows us to find Digital Gates, then that blinking dot must be a Digital Gate right?" Takato nodded somewhat blankly. Ruki sighed.

"Look, if you don't understand, say so then!" Takato nodded blankly again. "Grr! You listening or not!?"

Takato's point of view…

Everyone just became sort of fuzzy. I knew Ruki was saying something, but I just could barely hear her, oh, a question. I nodded, actually I couldn't hear what she said. Oh, again. I nodded and then…

I saw a field, a nice one with lots of flowers. Someone was playing with two Digimon and he was coming closer. He had yellow hair and was like, really really cheerful. I would reckon that he was a foreigner…Huh?

One of his Digimon pulled on my sock and asked me, "neh, do you want to play with us?" The blonde haired kid ran over.

"Chocomon! Don't be rude!" He then turned towards me, "sorry, Chocomon's just a alien rabbit with oversized ears." I blinked.

"Chocomon as in, Digimon 'mon'?"

He gasped. "You know about them too? Um, not really surprising…Do you know someone called Daisuke?"

The other green and white Digimon pulled on his sleeve. "He's disappearing, Wallace."

We both looked down at my feet. Sure, they weren't there anymore. I looked back up at him. "You know Wallace, I have a feeling we'll be meeting soon."

Wallace blinked at me. "Me too. Something's happening right?"

Back to the team…

"His weird glassy eyes are returning to normal. Hey, he's blinking!"

Takato blinked one last time before looking at everyone. "We have to get to the blinking thing on my D-Arc."

Everyone nearly freaked out there and then. His eyes had a really determined gleam to them. No one knew what happened, that is until he decided to tell everyone after retrieving his goggles from his house.

"WHAT!?" Takato winced. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them…Hey. Takato looked closer.

"Isn't this where I first found Guilmon? What's that hole thing in the grOUNDDD! KWAAAAAAAAAH!" Takato was sucked in first.

* * *

FM/D: This is really getting into some sort of routine…

* * *

The rest of the Tamers were sucked in as well after a moment.

Adventure and 02 ( Continued)

The Digidestined flopped onto the grass. They were weak in the knees after all that happened, the weird Veedramon named Destroyer, Daisuke being an evil guy and all their beloved Digimon partners being taken away.

"We better get somewhere safe." Tai stood up and put the goggles on his hair. Jun stared, well,everyone stared. He never put on any other goggles after he gave his to Daisuke,saying that he wouldn't need to lead them again. Seeing him with them again meant that he had set his mind to defeat Daisuke. And that all the happenings were really bad.

"Let's go back to Jun's house." Matt was quiet again. The younger Digidestined looked at each other, knowing that it was serious this time.

At the Motomiya's…

"So," Tai stood up and pointed to the whiteboard covered with information on the wall, "we now know that all of the explosions are caused by Daisuke and his lackeys, plus that black Veedramon called, De…Des…Erm…" Matt sighed and stood up next to him.

"Maybe it'll be better if I organize things, idiot. You haven't really matured much."

Laughing, Tai sat back next to Jun. Matt continued.

"The black Veedramon called Destroyer has the power of telepathy and teleporting and is working for a 'Master' along with Daisuke. We don't know how strong they are together, so we have to be really careful around those two. As for our Digimon, let's hope they can get out by themselves." Matt took a deep breath.

"The Dark Metalgreymons must have been controlled Agumons forced to evolve by that 'Master', I saw Dark Spirals on their forearms. And, we should get started on the strategy soon."

"YEAH!"

At eight in the evening…

"So…That's about it. Erm, wait. What's that pinky fog around you, Matt?"

Matt looked at the mist that was enveloping him quickly.

"Oh, not again…" The Digidestined heard him groan before he disappeared entirely.

"Here we go again…" Mimi sighed, before everyone was whisked away as well.

* * *

FM/D: Next up, Ruby gets punched!

Ruby: *Grits teeth* Please. Review. For. This. Stupid. Fanfic!


	10. The Meeting

FM/D: Sorry that I was so late! I hope you all will continue reading even as my ideas and chapters might get worse...So, *Ahem* Ruby is in a fight and gets a souvenir...

Ruby: *Tries to punch irritating fanfic writer* Damn!

Disclaimer: Honestly, how many times must I say this!? I don't own Digimon or else...Example given below( See what Masaru says)

* * *

The Meeting

"Whew. The clothes are heavy. So are the accessories! 'Rugi, help me!" Ami half-yelled.

"But you have to agree that it was a fruitful trip, right, Norun-chan?" Norun jumped and turned around, smiling nervously.

"Y-Yeah…it was really a great haul. Excuse me for a moment…" Norun hurried over to Ruby, wearing a slight pout on her face.

"How do you bear with all this," Norun gestured towards the chattering duo, "and all of those boring shopping sprees! I'm getting sick off this and it's only my first time!" Ruby looked at Norun haughtily.

* * *

FM/D: For those who forgot, Ruby was dressing up as Norun and vice versa. Oh yeah, one more thing. Ruby also has 'magical abilities'. I'll make him explain later.

* * *

"I'm a girl, remember? And besides, they have to go home soon."

"Maaaaan. And here I was hoping to keep them a while longer and…"

The real Ruby never got to finish his sentence. Lightning flashed and three holes opened in the sky while on the ground level in the center of the city square, a weird pink mist started forming.

"Woah! Three Digital Gates and PINK mist!? What the hell!?" Ruby ran towards the city square, calling Mikae to transport home immediately. Mikae nodded, scared, before giving Shou one last kiss and stepping into the transporter. The rest of the Digidestined followed after Ruby.

* * *

Digital Gate No. 1: DATS

Everyone, excluding Touma, Satsuma, Masaru, Suguru and Yushita, shrieked as they fell from the Digital Gate. Touma glanced at Masaru and was surprised to see the blockhead humming calmly.

"May I ask, why are you so calm now? You act like this is what you would do everyday!" Touma shouted over the panicked shrieks.

"When you fall down a cliff four times and a waterfall twice by accident, this gets normal!" Masaru shouted back, shrugging as he did so.

Touma and his father stared at him incredulously. "You did WHAT!?"

Masaru winced. "Errr, walk off the cliff while thinking and tripping over a log into the river?" Everyone stopped shrieking as they heard his words but the shrieks redoubled as the ground came up to meet them.

* * *

Digital Gate No. 2: Tamers

Ruki screamed shrilly as the tamers emerged in the Digimon Next world. Takato, however, looked around in wonder at the new places and cities in the area. The wonder was short-lived, however, as Jeri somehow floated over to him, clung tightly on his arm and started wailing.

"J-Jeri-chan, what's wrong?"

"W-We're gonna die! We fell from the sky!"

"We fell from the sky huh…" Takato mused, then his eyes widened as the meaning of that sentence hit him. "We WHAT!?!?!?"

Jenyra fell past, smiling grimly. "Looks like we're not the only ones falling."

"Why do say that, Jen-kun? And how can you smile at a time like this!?" Jen started laughing.

"Those guys are mostly older than us but they are shrieking! THAT is what is funny! There, to our left."

Takato sweatdropped as he looked at the DATS Squad. Sure, they WERE screaming, but the ones screaming were girls and a GUY!?!?!?!?

Ryo floated past, Takato barely catching his mumbled sentence of, "what a disgrace to us guys."

Takato squeezed his eyes tightly shut and braced himself for impact as they reached the ground, Jeri still wailing loudly in his ear. His last thoughts was not of his fear of dying but instead he thought, //hey, I feel younger. Like I'm ten or something.// Then, //Why am I thinking like an old guy!?//

* * *

Digital Gate No.3:

As Kaisergreymon started to appear from the Digital Gate and fall rapidly to the ground, everyone watched, awed by the existence of the unknown Digimon.

"Remind me why we're on Takuya again?" J.P. shouted over the sound of the wind around them. Kouichi sighed before shouting back.

"Cos' we'll end up like those two groups to our left! Look!" He pointed and everyone followed the direction of his finger, sweatdropping as the two said groups crashed in separate heaps on the ground. Just as Izumi opened her mouth to say something, Tomoki clung onto his hat with one hand and Kaisergreymon with the other.

"Hold on tight!" He screamed. Everyone hastened to obey, except Kouichi, who was still wondering why they had to hold on tight when THUMP! Kaisergreymon landed and he flew off Kaisergreymon's shoulder. Kouji pulled him back, grumbling as he did so.

"Don't you dare fall off for a third time, idiot brother." Kouichi grinned, this was just like that time…

"My legs HURT! And I think I cracked the floor," Takuya mumbled, accidentally de-digivolving as he did so. Everyone fell from mid-air, Izumi screaming "BAKA!" They crashed in a slightly less hurt heap than the other two.

* * *

The Pink Mist:

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida watched with the Digidestined, all of them fully appreciating the irritating mist for once.

"Now I think I love this mist, right guys?" Tai cheerfully asked, putting his hands behind his head leisurely as he looked at the three groaning heaps in front of them. "I think we did the crashing thing before except that it was only from the computer screen to the floor. And boy, did that hurt!" Everyone nodded mutely, jumping when they heard voices from the disappearing mist.

"Wallace, Wallace! Koko wa doko desu ka?"(1) The yellow haired boy sighed before replying.

"Gummimon, I don't know, let's ask Miyako-san. And use English please," he turned around, "oh, hi! I'm Wallace! Erm…Miyako-san? Where are we?"

Miyako blinked, "Wallace? Why are you here?" Wallace blinked back.

"I don't know. I need to tell Mama that I have another mission though." He paused, waiting for the witty retort he used to hear often when they were looking for Wendigomon. When he heard nothing, "Miyako-san, where's Daisuke?"

Miyako froze, then started to cry in Ken's arms. Iori started to walk towards the three other groups to find out who they were and most of the destined followed him.

* * *

Now back to Ruby who had just arrived at the DATS Squad…

"Who are you guys? Why are you here?" Ruby shouted at the DATS Squad. Masaru shook his head to get rid of the stars dancing in his eyes.

"I don't know, girl! Now shut it and let me think straight!" Touma shook his head wearily as Masaru shouted at Ruby.

"Girl!" Ruby took off the wig and magically switched clothes with Norun. "I'll show you girl!"

"Oh yeah! A real man won't dress up as a girl! Eat THIS!"

TWACK! THUMP! BISH! "YEOW!" WOMP! The Digidestined ran forward quickly and dragged to fuming teen and man apart to avoid more exchanged blows.

Ruby huffed, clutching his throbbing left eye. "I have to admit that you're very good at this."

"Same here." Masaru panted, holding his side and wincing occasionally.

"So why are you guys here anyway? I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Ryuubi." Masaru smirked and held out his free hand.

"Masaru. Daimon Masaru. Truce?" Ruby shook his hand and laughed.

"For now. Wait till this business of trouble ends, we'll continue our fight…Privately. Without anyone to interfere." Norun frowned.

"Sure. Now I'll let Touma explain why we're here." Touma stepped forward and started introducing everyone in the team while Tsurugi went to the crack-in-the-floor group and Shou went to the group next to the DATS. Ami and Yuu went to the 'pink mist' group.

One hour of explanations later…

"It's getting late. Tsurugi, Shou, everyone, don't you guys have to explain to your parents? We'll open a gate for you to come here in person instead of data later, okay?" Ruby shooed the Digimon Next team into the real world and turned to his 'guests'. "Guys, there's a hotel thing for people to stay in. I suppose there's not many rooms left so girls squeeze in two rooms and boys squeeze in two rooms as well! It'll let us know each other more quickly too so…Any questions?"

Ikuto raised his hand. "What about our Digimon?"

Norun smoothed her hair. "I guess you can let them sleep with you…"

Agumon grumbled and pulled on his partner's sleeve. "Aniki, I'm hungry! I want food!" Masaru laughed.

"We'd better hurry up then!"

* * *

In the unknown part of the Digital World…

Guilmon pointed his snout at a navy blue data stream that was coming nearer and nearer. "Renamon, what's that nice blue band thing coming nearer? And why it is blue?"

Renamon stared. "I don't know, but it feels…Okay if we get in it…"

Guilmon cheered and started running towards the data stream, shouting, "I hope it brings us to Takatomon!"

The yellow kitsune sighed, mumbling, "he's called Takato, not Takatomon," gesturing for the rest of the Digimon to follow.

TBC

1) If anyone doesn't know, Gummimon said "Where is this?" in Japanese.

* * *

FM/D: So, anyone like this chapter?

Ruby: Not me. Definitely.

FM/D: I didn't expect you to like it anyway. Please review or else I'll make the Master order Dai to kill someone! Oh yeah! Dai, over here! Ask them, ask them!

Daisuke: Eh, do you want me to have Dark Flamedramon, Dark Raidramon, Dark Magnamon or Dark AeroVeedramon to come out first in the fighting scene that is due...Two chapters later? If it's Dark AVeedramon I'll have a new black Digivice-IC though, hehe.

FM/D: Tell me in the review please!


	11. Master

FM/D: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ok, I'm back, and I finished Den-O.

Ruby: Seriously, I can't make a grave face. *makes a funny face* There. There's your so-called grave face.

FM/D: ...Ryuuta is more mature than you are.

Ruby: HEY! That was an insult!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, and seriously, Digimon would be NC18 if I owned it. Just kidding. Read my other stories please?

* * *

Ha ha

Thoughts

… Telepathy

* * *

Master

Daisuke watched the passing landscape impassively as they sped, *clears throat* flew slowly, towards the special Digital Gate they had came from. Veemon, now with midnight blue streaks running over his torso identifying him as Dark Veemon, tapped his foot impatiently on the shoulder of the Dark MetalGreymon they were on.

"Daisuke, how far is it? I'm getting tired of the same stupid, bombed-up 'scenery' around us!" His partner snorted.

"Says the one who created the explosions in the first place. It won't be much longer, if we used Dark Raidramon. That is, IF." Dark Veemon sighed and flopped down next to the Ultimate's head. Daisuke, however, remained standing, frowning to himself.

**Do you still think you made the right choice, young Miracle? **Dark Veedramon transmitted telepathically from behind Daisuke.

Daisuke sighed. "Destroyer, you could have just shouted at me, you're only like, ten metres away? And don't call me 'young Miracle'. It's annoying, freaky and weird. Just call me Daisuke. And erm…" He cheered up suddenly. "Help me list out the reasons will ya? I think I made the right choice but I'm not sure why I feel like I did, that's all."

Destroyer made a weird snuffling sound that made Daisuke turn around in surprise. He was sure he HAD heard it somewhere before…

* * *

*Flashback*

"Are you sure, Daisuke Motomiya? That you would want to join my cause and make a new universe? To destroy your, ah, so called 'friends'?" Chocolate brown eyes glared at the shadowed figure in front of him.

"I'm sure. I have one condition though, if I'm to be your 'partner' in this." Dark brown eyes glittered with curiosity.

"Oh? What is that?" The chocolate brown eyes once full of laughter and joy narrowed into slits, now full of hate and fury.

"I get to torture all of them and especially HER," he spat out the name hatefully, "Hikari. I want to hear her scream." Auburn locks of hair shadowed the dark brown eyes as the shadowed figure on the throne thought about Daisuke's request.

"It will be fine. I'll even throw in that blond haired kid, Takeru, as a bonus. What do you say?" Daisuke smirked, satisfied.

"You have a deal…Master." The Dark Veedramon at the figure's right side started to fidget and make a snuffling noise.

"Destroyer, stop laughing at him. He is vital for the destruction of both worlds. And the creation of the new one." Destroyer stopped and turned away, muttering something that sounded like an apology.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Daisuke's eyes widened as he remembered. "HEY! No laughing at me Destroyer, you hear me?"

Destroyer, however, continued, making Daisuke madder and madder till he used a hidden power that he wasn't aware he had. Connecting himself to the elements, he yelled at Destroyer angrily and to his surprise, lightning, wind and ice whipped around Destroyer. And only in a five metre radius. Destroyer started to whimper like a hurt puppy, making Daisuke laugh and stop the tiny storm.

"S-S-Sorry, D-Daisuke. It's just; you joined us for revenge against those 'friends', is it not? Or have you forgotten?" Daisuke shook his head and sat down happily next to the bored and currently sleeping Dark Veemon.

"Thanks, Destroyer." He looked up at the sky, then turned back to Destroyer, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Say, Destroyer. Have you ever seen his face? Ya'know, **his**? I only saw…auburn locks of hair and dark brown eyes. What about you?"

Destroyer suddenly became extremely quiet. "I never even saw his hair colour. Master was always hooded, from my birth and ever since. Since he demanded respect as my human partner, I figured if he didn't want me to see, I shouldn't try to."

Daisuke stared wide-eyed at him until the Champion Digimon felt really uncomfortable. "What!? What's wrong, Daisuke!?"

"Master's your human partner!? Then why do you call him Master like me? Dark Veemon doesn't call ME that. I can't believe this. It's just like that time we faced the Digimon Kaiser-" Daisuke shut his mouth immediately, both at Destroyer's sad look and his own words.

"D-Yawn-aisuke, we're here." Dark Veemon looked curiously at his tight-lipped human partner. "What's wrong? Something happen?" Daisuke shook his head. "Oh, okay. Master's castle is in the Digimon Next world thing right, Destroyer?" The black and grey Digimon nodded, refusing to speak. Dark Veemon gave them a I-know-something-happened-but-you-won't-tell-me-so-I'm-kinda-pissed-off look before Daisuke opened the gate. The duo sweatdropped.

* * *

FM/D: Sorry if it gets confusing when I switch from one side to another and another. Oh yeah, no one answered the question I typed in the last chappie. PLEASE do cos I can't type Chap. 12 if NO ONE answers. And I know now that Renamon's a girl, thanks!!!

Daisuke: *Sigh* Which Digimon do you want Dark Veemon to evolve to in the next chapter?

A. Dark Flamedramon  
B. Dark Magnamon  
C. Dark Raidramon  
D. Dark ExVeemon

Please respond in your review. Or just frigging tell her.

* * *

Now let's switch to the weird blue datastream that Guilmon and friends are in…

"Wheeeeeeee~" Culumon, Lopmon, Terriermon…and literally everyone were having one hell of a time gliding and swimming in the blue space. They had been screaming and whooping with delight for hours. Every Digimon was busy exploring the wonders of anti-gravity datastreams…

That is, every Digimon except one extremely annoyed yellow kitsune.

"Will you just shut up!? It's irritating! I'm trying to think here!" The female kitsune shouted at the group.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" And got ignored. Renamon sighed and settled back into a erm, sitting position? One can never know what is sitting while floating in empty blue space.

"I hope this datastream brings us to Ruki and the other Tamers." Monodramon and Guilmon floated past, now slightly tired from whooping.

"Does it mean we'll see Takato and Ryo soon?" Guilmon asked as Monodramon turned upside down, a bit bored by the endless blue.

"Probably." The still irritated kitsune answered curtly. Guilmon's eyes widened as he remembered the snacks he used to eat with Takato.

"YAY! Guilmon wanna Guilmon Bun! Lotsa, lotsa buns!" Monodramon closed his eyes sleepily, but Guilmon rejoined the whooping group. Renamon sweatdropped. "Guilmon Buns!" She then decided to follow Monodramon's example and sleep. The last thing she heard was:

"Guilmon Bun-! What's that light?"

* * *

Digimon Next, city square…

_Nice day_, Takato thought as he sipped his coke. He looked at the snoring boy beside him and sighed. Apparently what happened last night was, after Takato had fallen asleep immediately on the futon he got, Jen had pulled the boys to the gaming arcade nearby and played till dawn. _Oh well, at least I wasn't one of them._ Takato choked on his drink as he heard a deafening crash. Eager to find out what happened (but also desperate to un-choke) he poked the dozing boy beside him.

"H-Hun?" Jen started. Takato pointed to the square, then his drink, then his throat and coughed. "Crash and drink and throat…you choked? Poor guy." Jen thumped his back and Takato coughed again, spitting out some coke.

"Thanks, Jen. Let's go see-" Takato froze as he heard a voice he hadn't heard since two years ago…

"Found you!" Guilmon burst out the bushes behind the light brown-haired boy, colliding into his best friend A.K.A. partner. Takato laughed happily as he patted Guilmon's head, letting the red dinosaur drink his coke. Out of the corner of his eye, Takato could see Renamon awkwardly patting Ruki's head as she cried into the kitsune's white furry chest. Terriermon and Lopmon were happily playing with Jen and Suzie, Ryo looked irritated as Monodramon cried while hugging him and basically there were tears flying everywhere.

"Takato! Is that your Digimon?"

The brunette turned and spied Ruby sprinting towards them, face half worried and half amused by the reactions he saw. "Yeah. Hello, Neo." He stifled a chuckle as the Digimon tripped and fell for the twentieth time since Takato had seen him.

"Yeah. But there's no time for laughing now." Ruby paused, face suddenly grave. "The Primary Village is under attack. It seems that Daisuke and Dark Veemon aren't there yet, so we have a bit of time to reach there and rescue the survivors. Get everyone to evolve. Your team is paired with Takuya's, Shou will lead us there."

Takato nodded, calling to his friends and getting up at the same time. "Guys!" All of them stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. "Time to go!"

"Right!" (All of them)

"Digivolve!"

"Renamon, let's go! BIOMERGE!" (Ruki)

"Guilmon!" (Duh. Takato)

"UN!" (Who ELSE!?)

"Biomerge!" (Both of them)

FM/D: Takes a lot of time to type who evolves into what, so I'll just write what Ruby sees after the evolution light thing.

"Dukemon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon!"

FM/D: Okay okay, kids. Stop shouting. You'll hurt your throat.

Digimon list:

Leomon  
Guardromon  
…Kenta and little MarineAngemon just got a free ride from Dukemon.  
Antylamon  
…Ai and Mako came along for the ride. Sorry, Beelzemon Blast Mode.

* * *

Master's Castle…

"Ah, Daisuke. I see the first generation of Digimon have returned with you."

"Master, everything went smoothly. Do you need me to do anything else?" Daisuke kneeled in front of his throne.

"Go to Primary Village. My minions have already reached and started destroying it. That should attract the Digidestined. Go, and capture them. Destroy them if you really need to, Daisuke."

"Yes Master." Daisuke turned and left, smirking at the caught Digimon.

"Destroyer." The Digimon bowed. "Bring them to the dungeons. I'm too lazy to do anything now." The master picked at his fingernails idly as Destroyer bowed again.

"Follow me!" He growled at the Digimon carrying the captives. They left, leaving the hooded figure on the throne alone.

"Hehe, HAHAHAHA! Soon, if all goes accordingly, both worlds will be destroyed and they will be mine to use as I wish. HAHAHA! I'll create MY utopia! MINE, ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Brown eyes glinted with glee as the Master threw off his cloak and walked out of the hall. As he passed one of the torches in the empty corridor, one could not help but gasp in horror.

Master was actually an exact clone of Daisuke, albeit with minor differences.

TBC

* * *

Master: *Whining* Why must I look like Daisuke? His face is PEWNY!

Daisuke: Why you...*Starts a fight*

FM/D: Whatever. Please answer the question Dai asked just now or else, hehehe.

Ruby: Else what?

FM/D: I'll make everyone OOC for one long chapter before I discontinue this story.

Ruby: *Suddenly freezes, literally*

Master and Daisuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mikae: Please review!


	12. Author's Note

Note to all readers: Story is still on!

I just ran out of ideas for the next chappie. SORRY!

Please send me a message for what kind of chapter you would like.

I'm really sorry for not updating!

P.S. Don't kill me!


End file.
